My Feet Won't Touch the Ground
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: A collection of oneshots for when I don't want to write complete stories. Includes: Bleach, Special A, Naruto, FMA, One Piece, Shaman King, TRC, Soul Eater, and Prince of Tennis
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Bleach. Pairings: Hitsugaya/Hinamori, Byakuya/Yoruichi, Rangiku/Gin

Siblings: Yuzu, Karin, and Ichigo

Friendship: Nel and Yachiru

**My Feet Won't Touch the Ground**

**By:**

**CrazyGirlOfManyNames**

_One_

_Yuzu, Ichigo- Blankets_

Ichigo jumped in his bedroom window, just coming back from dealing with another Hollow. It was too easy, especially after all the crap he went through in Hueco Mundo and against Aizen. But his life was relatively back to normal, except his sisters and father knew about him remaining a Shinigami. He walked out of his bedroom to his sisters' room to just check up on them.

He silently made his way inside their room. Karin was sleeping, drool coming out of her mouth, mumbling something about soccer, comfortably snuggled into her pillows and blanket. Yuzu was sleeping, peacefully but she kicked off her blanket. Winter was coming; it would be no good if she got sick.

He took her covered and placed them over her. She stirred.

"Ichi-nii," mumbled Yuzu.

"Go back to sleep," he said, softly as not to wake Karin, which would have been a really bad idea. Yuzu yawned and fell right back to sleep. Ichigo half-smiled and went back to his own room to try to get some sleep before having to go to school the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto. This is a one-shot about Naruto becoming Hokage after Akatsuki is dealt with, Kabuto/Orochimaru is gone, the Truth about everything revealed.

**My Feet Won't Touch the Ground**

_Two- _

_The Reaching Point_

_On a mountain he sits, not of gold but of shit through the blood he can look, see the life that he took_ - 30 Seconds to Mars _'From Yesterday'_

Naruto sat in his office, reading papers and signing those he deemed important. The window was open as it was a beautiful spring day. The breeze was light enough that it did not move his papers but his hair seemed to want to move. His hair grew longer as he never had time to cut it himself, because once he got home to his nice warm bed with his wife, he was out like a light. He did not know why Tsunade complained about paperwork, it was not really a lot if he kept up with it.

There was a knock on the door and Shikamaru entered the office. He looked relatively the same as changing too much is troublesome for him. He looked bored as well, being stuck as a Council Member.

"Rokudaime-sama, ANBU found something interesting that you should look at immediately," said Shikamaru, handing him a folder. He left Naruto as the Hokage opened the report from ANBU border watchers. He quickly skimmed over it and shut the folder. He opened one of his desk drawers and put it in there. Naruto got up and stuck his head out the door to his secretary, Akemi, a nice old lady who was once a kunoichi.

"I'm going out for lunch, if anything important comes up, send them to Shikamaru and Neji," said Naruto. She opened her mouth to reply, but Naruto was gone in a blur. He was running over to the Hokage Monument which led to the mountains where people go for vacation, well those who could afford to go that is like the civilians.

Naruto could not believe that he was actually anywhere near Konoha after what happened four years ago. But then again, Sasuke was always full of surprises, be it good or bad. Naruto stood in a clearing staring straight into the eyes of Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke changed physically. His hair got very long and the spikes in his hair were more noticeable. His face showed that he was very tired and his clothes were worse for wear. In contrast, Naruto wore his orange and black jumpsuit with the Hokage robe (not the hat, he never liked that hat). Naruto's face was bright and happy as usual.

Sasuke smirked.

"Some Hokage you are, skipping out on your duties, dobe," said Sasuke; in the same mocking manner he always said that he was better than anyone and everyone.

"What are you doing around these parts, Sasuke-teme? Last time I heard from you, you were up running from Iwa ANBU," said Naruto. "You better thank me for getting them off your ass."

"Me, thank you? I don't think so," said Sasuke. "I need to lie low for a while, so this is my best bet, unless you're going to sic those damn ANBU on me." Naruto stared at Sasuke.

"What did you this time," asked Naruto, as if he were Sasuke's parent and Sasuke were the child. Sasuke glared at him.

"Kirabi," said Sasuke, blankly. Naruto chuckled at the thought of his rapping Jinchuuriki brethren. Kirabi will always hate Sasuke, no matter what Naruto says to him.

"I told you not to show your pretty-boy face in Kumo," said Naruto.

"I wasn't in Kumo for your information. I was in Suna and Kirabi was visiting Gaara," said Sasuke. "Anyway, enough of this pleasant chatter, you should get back to work." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Don't you want to ask about Sakura-chan," asked Naruto. "She's—"

"I know, she writes me," said Sasuke, black eyes boring into Naruto's blue eyes. "I was going to ask for you to fight me though, but since this is not really a good place…"

"Some other time, just don't die on your travels," replied Naruto. "I would invite you over for dinner, but the wife is not particularly fond of you." Sasuke snorted. "Have you heard from Karin, Suigetsu or Juugo lately? They've been awfully quiet." Sasuke shrugged. "I have to head back, now. Team Sakura probably got in trouble again or Team Tenten blew something up again. Don't cause any trouble up here, please, and no fire, you insane bastard." Sasuke waved his concern off with a simple nod.

Naruto smiled and took off running back to his office. When he arrived at his office, Sakura was sitting on his desk. She gave him a piercing look

"Where did you run off to, Rokudaime-sama," Sakura asked, giving him a dirty look as if she knew he went to go see Sasuke.

"Lunch," said Naruto, lying.

"You never perfected lying. Sasuke's here," said Sakura, frowning. Naruto should have guessed that she knew after all she was high up in Konoha. "Shikamaru told me that ANBU reported seeing him. So what does he want?"

"You're still angry at him," said Naruto, sighing. He put Sakura in a chair and he sat in his chair. "He just needs somewhere to camp out for a while. I already warned him not to cause problems." Sakura gave him a look. "I'm sure he'd like it, if you went to go see him."

"Sure he would," said Sakura, sarcastically.

"Sakura-chan," said Naruto, "don't be so hard on him. He cares about you, about us, he's just emotionally retarded." Sakura huffed and exited. Naruto knew she was going to see Sasuke; she also wore her heart on her sleeve just like him. Naruto grinned. Perhaps, Sasuke could see what's right in front of him this time, if not Sasuke's loss.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Prince of Tennis. Pairings: Ryoma/Sakuno, Kintarou/Sakuno, Ryo/Saku/Kin

**My Feet Won't Touch the Ground**

_Three-_

_Ryoma/Sakuno/Kintarou – Rumor_

Ryoma dozed off in his homeroom class. He was in his second year of high school. He returned again from America last year to Japan, missing his senpai. Homeroom as usual is very noisy but Ryoma seems to be able to sleep anywhere, tuning out unnecessary sounds.

"Hey, did you hear that Tooyama Kintarou comes up every Friday to spend time with Ryuuzaki Sakuno," said one of his classmates. "They have to be dating, otherwise, why would he come all the way from Osaka just to hang out with her?"

Ryoma smirked, head buried in his school jacket. Of course, Tooyama comes to visit Ryuuzaki every Friday because the monkey boy thinks that Ryuuzaki knows how to get on Ryoma's good side, which is true since she feeds him nice Japanese food unlike his mother. Tooyama wants to be Ryoma's best friend and be able to challenge Ryoma to tennis all the time.

Ryuuzaki and Tooyama were definitely not dating, especially since Ryuuzaki is dating him, Ryoma.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Special A. Pairings: Hikari/Kei, Jun/Sakura, Megumi/Yahiro, Tadashi/Akira, at Ryuu/Finn

**My Feet Won't Touch the Ground**

_Four-_

_Tadashi/Akira – Smell_

Tadashi entered the S.A. greenhouse. He went on a little trip again and he was gone for a week. And now he really is hungry. He hoped that Akira had something good for him to eat. Inside the greenhouse, Hikari was challenging Kei to another match. Megumi, Jun and Ryuu were playing with some animals that Ryuu brought in today. Akira was most likely in the kitchen making food for Hikari and Megumi.

"Hiya, everyone," said Tadashi, smiling. The rest of S.A. looked at him. "What's the matter?"

"Akira is kind of—" started Hikari, when Tadashi was hit over the head with a metal pan. Tadashi rubbed his head. Akira death glared him.

"You're mad," said Tadashi. He grinned. "What did I do to make you mad?" She huffed and turned around and went back in the direction of the kitchen. Tadashi followed her. He knew that if he did not o and see what was really wrong Akira would just get angrier and everyone would be mad at him. "Akira, are you mad because I went wandering for a week?" Tadashi stood at entrance of the kitchen.

"No, you always wander off," said Akira. Tadashi sighed and then something hit him, literally. She threw a wooden bowl at him.

"Oh, I promised to take you out on a date," said Tadashi. "I'm sorry, Akira, I totally forgot. I'll make it up to you." She frowned. He smiled at her.

"Fine," said Akira. "But I suppose you are hungry now?"

"Yep," said Tadashi. He gave her a big hug. "You smell nice!" She hit him in the head. He took the hint and went to where everyone else was. "I missed you!"


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto. Pairings: Luffy and Nami with probable mentions of others (i.e. Usopp/Kaya, Zoro/Tashigi or Kuina) No specific timeline

**My Feet Won't Touch the Ground**

_Five-_

_Luffy/Nami – Question_

"Nami," said Luffy. Nami was busy working on some of her maps before dinnertime. Luffy was bored as usual when the crew was not in the middle of the adventure. Nami ignored him, making the captain of the Straw Hat crew annoyed. "Nami, Nami, Nami, Nami!"

"What do you want, Luffy," asked Nami, snapping.

"I have a question for you," said Luffy, grinning. It was funny to him when Nami got mad. Nami glared at him, but Luffy paid no attention to her dirty look. He smiled at her. "Have you ever been in love?"

"What the hell kind of question is that," asked Nami, growling. She grabbed his shirt and threw him out of her working room. "That's none of your business!" She slammed the door shut. Luffy had fallen on his bottom and sat grinning. She is always so funny when she gets mad.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Naruto and One Piece.

**My Feet Won't Touch the Ground**

_Six-_

_Naruto and Luffy – Pie_

Uzumaki Naruto and Monkey D. Luffy death glared each other from across the table. On the table were at least one hundred pies—chocolate crème to be exact. On lookers (namely some of the members of the Straw Hat Crew and Sakura, Kakashi was busy reading, Zoro was sleeping and Robin was reading a history book) were very worried. Naruto made the first move. He picked up a pie.

"You're going down, Luffy," said Naruto, grinning. Luffy grinned back. Naruto then ate the pie in a matter of minutes. Thus began the oddest eating contest ever. Pieces of pie were going everywhere, even Zoro woke up and Kakashi and Robin stopped reading to watch in horror as Naruto and Luffy devoured pie after pie.

The victor, of course, was Luffy, because after Naruto's tenth pie he passed out.

"Stupid rubber man," mumbled Naruto.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Bleach.

**My Feet Won't Touch the Ground**

_Seven-_

_Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu - Fever_

"I'll be right back, Ichigo, I have to go make some house calls," said Isshin, the father of the Kurosaki siblings. He ran the Kurosaki medical clinic and occasionally he made house calls. Ichigo waved goodbye to his father as he left. Ichigo stayed home a lot since his days as a shinigami were over for the time being.

Yuzu and Karin both have a fever, so they are in their room sleeping. Apparently, fevers were going around the city with children around Ichigo's sisters' age.

Ichigo watched television, listening for his sisters just in case they called for more water or something. He was amazed of how much they acted like babies when they were sick, but then of course with fevers, they are not really supposed to do much of anything.

"Nii-san," yelled Karin, "We need some more water!" Ichigo kind of laughed and went to deliver the water. His sisters were too adorable sometimes.


End file.
